


!View From Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, ice storm
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	!View From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Winter was the worst. Black Ice that caused countless vehicle accidents, the sickly Flu, the shorter days when the sky filled with gray clouds and little sun. Winter was not his friend, the weather outside is frightful, but oh, the fire is so delightful.

The only saving grace was his boyfriend who was a snuggly teddy bear. The fire crackles softly, warming them as the flames cast golden glows throughout the room, and TK grins when Carlos hugs him and lovingly kisses his lips. TK snuggled close to him, wrapped up cozy and warm as the fluffy snow falls outside their home sweet home.

His cheeks warm rosy and pink, the tender touch of his hand brushing up and down TK's back is soothing, he can feel his warmth seep into his skin through the cloth of his hoodie. Carlos palms TK's beautiful face, and kisses his lips, making TK's heart skip a beat. TK smiles as brightly as the summer sun. One kiss was all it took to melt TK's heart as Carlos tenderly hugs him as if to never let him go. This was heaven, TK felt pure bliss, snuggled in his boyfriend's arms, and he grins with blissful joy as he presses a sweet kiss to Carlos lips.

No matter how bad life can get with his dad battling cancer or the daily struggle of grumpy old man winter blowing cold wind so fiercely it feels like a thousand little knives on his skin, being snuggled in Carlos arms at their cozy home makes TK feel like he just stepped into heaven.

To the moon and back, from the highest high or the lowest low, TK can whether any season as long as he has Carlos by his side, his soul mate's love and devotion is a darling treasure he holds close in his pure heart.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1174815.html?thread=117159967#t117159967)


End file.
